


Pounds of Promises

by Telesilla



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Bondage, Character of Color, Community: choc_fic, Dom/sub, Kink, M/M, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-17
Updated: 2008-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:59:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney makes a rather rash promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pounds of Promises

"I wonder if I should tie you up tonight," Teyla said as she took her shoes off.

Rodney was about to say no, he'd be fine, but then he frowned a little and thought. "Honestly? It might not be a bad idea." He laughed a little as he wandered in from the bathroom, toweling his hair. "I mean, it's not like I could actually _make_ you get me off, or really...do anything seeing as you can kick my ass six ways from Sunday, but still...."

"You might be surprised. You are very strong; you might be able to flip me over if we were wrestling in bed."

"God," Rodney said. He paused, the towel draped over his head, and thought about pitting his bulk against her wiry strength. While he was still pretty sure she could take him, the idea of actually struggling with her was incredibly hot.

"We should," he began and then had to stop and clear his throat. "We really should do that sometime."

"I thought you might be intrigued."

"I love that I don't have to worry about hurting you." Rodney winced and took a deep breath to remind himself not to trip over his tongue even more as he apologized. "I'm sorry; I mean that you don't act like you're fragile."

"I understand," she said with a smile and Rodney felt himself smiling back. Not only did Teyla refuse to act fragile, she also refused to pander to his insecurities. At times it was annoying--Rodney was far more self-aware than most people gave him credit for being; he knew he needed handling. But for the most part, he liked that about her; when he said something that really did offend her, she let him know.

"Now come here," she said, and after tossing his towel in the general direction of the bathroom, Rodney obeyed. He felt a little foolish standing in front of her, naked and hard, but she just reached out and stroked one finger up the underside of his cock.

"All mine." She gave him a once over that made it clear she was talking about more than just his dick. She looked so pleased with the idea that Rodney actually blushed, making her chuckle a little wickedly.

"All yours," he said, doing his best not to thrust into her touch. "How do you want me?"

"Now that is a loaded question." She stood up and slid her hand up his arms, gripping his biceps and pulling him in for a kiss. Rodney bent his head and let her take his mouth hard, moaning when he felt her teeth close on his bottom lip. He loved her like this, fierce and sure of herself.

"On the chair," she finally said when she pulled away.

"The chair? Which one?"

They only had two chairs: Rodney's rolling desk chair and a chair he'd liberated from the mess hall for nights when they wanted to eat in their quarters. Teyla took his hands and led him to the mess hall chair, pushing at him gently.

"Sit down," she said, turning around to dig through the bottom drawer of the desk. When she turned back, she had several lengths of rope in her hands and Rodney felt himself getting harder.

It was strange, really, how much he liked being tied up given how often he'd found himself restrained and held against his will since coming to the Pegasus Galaxy. But then, he supposed it was like anything else kinky: it was only hot when you were doing it with someone you cared about and trusted. That had to explain why he found himself relaxing as Teyla tied his hands and then his ankles to the chair.

"Are you comfortable?" she asked, standing in front of him.

"Aside from my hard-on, yeah." He grinned at her and she laughed and reached down to stroke his cock.

"You should be used to it." She gave him another firm stroke before pulling back. "You have been like this for a while."

"It's been a week," he said, pleased that he managed not to whine.

"Five days," she said. "You promised me seven."

"Clearly I was delusional." He hadn't been, though; Teyla had wondered how long he could go without coming, and, remembering what his life had been like before he finally got up the courage to pursue her, he'd confidently stated that he could easily go for a week--an Earth week.

It had been torture. Not only had Rodney not factored in the fact that he was sharing space with a beautiful woman who saw no reason to wear very much, if any, clothing in private, he also hadn't realized that she had no intention of going without her own orgasms. And really, how the hell was he supposed to keep from going crazy when he had his head or his hands buried between Teyla's perfect legs and she was gasping her way through her third orgasm of the evening?

"I have every confidence in you," Teyla said now, and Rodney groaned as she began to strip.

"You went commando all day?"

"It is very comfortable," she said. "John agrees with me," she added helpfully.

"Did I need to know that? No, I really don't think I did."

Normally, thinking about Sheppard without his underwear would help Rodney control his erection--he'd seen the Colonel naked and he really didn't understand what Ronon saw in someone that skinny and that hairy--but right now even the thought of Kavanaugh naked wasn't enough to help.

Teyla laughed and Rodney tried to glower at her. "Coming up with moments that make me want to put my hands over my ears when you've _tied_ me to a chair is cruel and unusual punishment," he said.

"I will endeavor to make it up to you." Leaving her leather lace-up top on, Teyla settled down on the bed, well within Rodney's field of vision. Leaning back on her elbows, she spread her legs and reached down to stroke her inner thigh.

"Oh God," Rodney groaned, straining against the ropes. "You're beautiful."

She really was; in fact, she was so beautiful that Rodney often felt at a complete loss for words. He could describe, in incredibly concise terms, the physics behind the formation of a wormhole in a stargate, but when faced with Teyla's beauty and the fact that she'd chosen to share her life with him, of all possible people, words deserted him and he was left with nothing but clichés.

"I thought I might enjoy having you watch me tonight," she said. Leaving one hand on her thigh, she reached into the drawer on the bedside table and pulled out the vibrator that Rodney had bought for her on Earth--the one he'd decided was terribly inefficient and had re-engineered until Teyla was much more pleased with it.

"God knows, I'll enjoy it," Rodney said hoarsely. She'd positioned the chair close enough to the bed that he could see how wet she was, how excited. He couldn't help adding: "Of course, I'd enjoy helping, too."

Teyla turned the vibrator on and briefly teased her clit with it. "You can help me tomorrow, although I suspect I will have to restrain your cock to keep you from coming."

"By the time this is through," he said, staring wide-eyed as she slid the vibrator down across her labia. "Um...I'll be so on edge that...."

Pausing, she gave him a look. "I suspect that I will be able to bring you close enough that you will come when I tell you to."

"Oh, Jesus," Rodney murmured. "That's something straight out of my fantasies."

"Oh, is it?" Teyla shifted on the bed and pressed the vibrator against her clit. "Tell me about it."

"Um...it's the idea of being yours completely." Rodney squirmed on the chair, but managed to keep his eyes on her even though he could feel his face going red and hot. "Of belonging to you so much that I only come when you tell me to...so much that you control that part of me."

"I like that," she said, her voice husky. "There are ways...things I could teach you...train you...." She stared at him and licked her lips. "You would truly be mine."

As her voice trailed off, Rodney blinked in surprise. This was what he'd looked for back on Earth, what he'd looked for and failed to find. All the women he'd been with, the professionals and the women he'd met through the personals...it had never been about love and respect and trust. All of them, and himself for that matter, had been working with roles that fit them poorly, if at all.

He swallowed hard. There would be no high heels or collars or "yes, Mistress" with Teyla, but then again, neither of them really needed the trappings of his long-ago fantasies. They'd started with the love and respect and trust first, and now that he thought about it, he'd been hers even before she'd held him down or tied him up.

"I'm already yours," he said. "And if training me would make you happy, if it's what you want, then I want it too."

They stared at one another for a long moment and then she nodded and flexed her wrist just a little. As her back arched and she came, crying out softly, Rodney knew what she was thinking, and when she raised her head and smiled at him, he felt oddly satisfied, as if he'd come as well.

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> This was written during a vacation with the members of the Sea Ranch Fan Fic Collective. Special thanks to [](http://stewardess.livejournal.com/profile)[**stewardess**](http://stewardess.livejournal.com/) and her rope bondage book for some of my inspiration. And, as usual, many thanks go out to my lovely and talented beta, [](http://helens78.livejournal.com/profile)[**helens78**](http://helens78.livejournal.com/). I had two fics due today, but sadly, RL has made my life complicated and I don't know that the second one will be done on time. My prompt for this fic was: -Rodney/Teyla: Orgasm denial - "An ounce of performance is worth pounds of promises." -- Mae West


End file.
